Untitled
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Katie ist stinksauer, denn Adrian hat dem Sucher von Gryffindor einen ziemlich brutalen Streich gespielt. Dass sie sich das nicht gefallen lässt, ist doch klar. Was ihr geplatztes Date damit zu tun hat, lest ihr hier. R


_Hallo :) Hier ist wieder einmal ein neuer Oneshot von mir, aber dieses Mal mit einem neuen Pairing. Die Idee kam mir auf einer dieser Zugfahrten, bei denen man das Gefühl hat, sie enden nie. Adrian ist echt ein toller Charakter, schade, dass es nur so wenig über ihn gibt. Falls ihr euch fragt, warum der Oneshot 'Untitled' heißt - mir fiel einfach kein treffender Titel ein. Ich hoffe, ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben! Und bevor ich es vergesse: Alles gehört J._

* * *

„Pucey!"

Katies Schrei ließ die Köpfe sämtlicher Hufflepuffs am Nachbartisch alarmiert hochschrecken.

„Glaube nicht, dass du ungestraft davonkommst!"

Sie fuchtelte wild mit einer Gabel herum, die sie in ihrer Hand umklammert hielt, und überlegte ernsthaft, den Slytherin damit erstechen. Dieser jedoch dachte erst gar nicht daran, auch nur in entferntester Weise beunruhigt zu wirken, was Katie noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb. Ungerührt saß er zwischen Flint und Warrington und aß ein Stück Toast.

„Du kleines Stück Scheiße hast den Ärger deines Lebens an der Backe", brüllte Katie nun lauter, sodass Pucey keine Chance hatte, sie weiterhin zu ignorieren.

Gelassen ignorierte er ihren wütenden Blick.

„Willst du etwas Bestimmtes, Bell, oder einfach nur pöbeln?"

Katie knurrte gefährlich. Wer war hier derjenige, der pöbelte?

„Du – hast – unseren – Sucher – kopfüber – in – eine – Trickstufe – gesteckt!", quetschte sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Pucey tat so, als würde er ernsthaft über diese Anschuldigung nachdenken.

„Ja", stimmte er ihr zu, „Ja, das ist durchaus möglich."

Katie deutete wutentbrannt mit der Gabel auf ihn.

„Das wird Folgen haben."

Die Slytherin johlten und auch Pucey lachte.

„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst."

Er baute sich mit verschränkten Armen drohend vor ihr auf. Es war keine Handbreit Platz mehr zwischen ihnen.

„Ich bring dich um, du verdammter Mistkerl!", zischte Katie in Gedanken an den völlig eingeschüchterten Sucher. Die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte vor Anspannung. „Er ist erst ein Viertklässler, du Idiot."

Puceys Augenbraue hob sich.

„Und?"

Katies wütender Schrei ließ den Slytherin instinktiv ein kleines Stück zurückweichen. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, ihn mit der Gabel zu erstechen.

„Gibt es ein Problem?"

McGonagalls Stimme ließ die beiden Streitenden ertappt auseinanderfahren. Besorgt behielt die Professorin die Gabel ihrer Schülerin im Auge.

„Nein, Professor", erwiderte Pucey mit einem arroganten Seitenblick auf Katie.

Diese jedoch sah das anders. „Ich habe ihn lediglich darauf hingewiesen, dass es unsportlich war, Harry kopfüber in eine Trickstufe zu stecken."

„Sie werden die Große Halle jetzt verlassen und friedlich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", bemerkte Professor McGonagall ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin."

Zufrieden verließ Katie den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal zu Pucey umzudrehen. Arroganter Mistkerl. Zumindest hatte er nun seine Strafe erhalten.

* * *

Dieses kleine Miststück hatte ihn gestern doch tatsächlich verpetzt. Adrian wunderte sich noch immer über die Dreistigkeit der Gryffindor. Dafür würde er sie im nächsten Spiel vom Besen hauen. Er schaute auf und bemerkte, dass eben diese Gryffindor ihm auf einem verlassenen Korridor entgegenkam. Zusätzlich war sie noch so in ihr Buch vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken schien. Grinsend strich er sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Heute war definitiv nicht ihr Glückstag.

Adrian schlich sich leise von der Seite an.

„Bell, du hast mich verpetzt."

Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie sie zusammenzuckte und erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie wirkte nervös.

Adrian nutzte die Situation aus und baute sich vor ihr auf, sodass sie automatisch zurückwich. „Du" Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „solltest" Noch ein Schritt. „keinen" Wieder ein Stück. „Slytherin" Sie stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinwand. „reizen." Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab, sodass sie keine Chance hatte, davonzulaufen. Ihr Blick streifte hektisch im Gang hin und her, doch dieser blieb verlassen.

„Jetzt hast du genauso viel Angst wie dein Sucher." Er lächelte überlegen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", antwortete Bell zu seiner Überraschung mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Mit einem Mal war sie ihm so nahe, dass sie seine Lippen fast berührte.

„Ich spiele nicht umsonst schon mein Leben lang Quidditch", fügte sie hinzu.

Er spürte, wie ihr Atem an seiner Wange entlang streifte. Irritiert wich er ein kleines Stück zurück.

„Oliver bringt uns die Taktik bei, mit der wir euch besiegen werden."

Nun strich ihr Haar wie zufällig über seine Wange. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er ihr Shampoo wahr, es roch nach Pfirsich. Was spielte sie da für ein Spiel?

„Fred und George haben uns die miesen Tricks beigebracht, falls die Taktik nicht aufgeht."

Nun strichen ihre Hände über seine Seiten, jedoch nur kurz. Mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihm nun ihre Hände vor die Brust, sodass er total unvorbereitet zurücktaumelte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schien bereit, ihn anzugreifen.

„Miststück", zischte Adrian wütend.

Bell lachte nur.

„Unterschätze nie eine Gryffindor."

Urplötzlich hörte sie auf zu lachen, steckte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab weg und setzte eine ängstliche Miene auf.

„Was-?", setzte Adrian an und fuhr herum.

„Mr Pucey!" McGonagall. „Ich habe sie schon einmal verwarnt. Es ist nicht sportlich, die Mitglieder der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu bedrohen." Die Professorin schien ernsthaft gereizt. „Haben Sie dazu etwas zu sagen?"

Er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als zuzugeben, dass Bell ihn gerade verhexen wollte.

„Nein, Professor", stieß er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Gut", gab McGonagall zurück. „Nachsitzen. Sie sind in der siebten Klasse. Man sollte meinen, Sie hätten inzwischen etwas Verstand entwickeln sollen."

Hinter McGonagalls Rücken grinste Bell ihn überheblich an und machte eine rüde Geste in seine Richtung, bevor sie verschwand. Die Welt war nicht fair.

* * *

„Er sagte, er müsse nur eine Minute mit Roger über den Trainingsplan reden, dann war er schon verschwunden."

Katie seufzte frustriert und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wieso zur Hölle sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken um ein Gesprächsthema für das Date gemacht hatte, wenn sie nun sowieso allein in den _Drei Besen_ herumsitzen musste.

Alicia streichelte mitfühlend über Katies Schulter.

„Das ist der Grund aus dem Oliver keine Freundin hat."

Angelina sah das genauso. „Olivers Gedankenwelt reicht vom einen Ende des Quidditchfeldes bis zum anderen. Du solltest dir nichts draus machen."

Katie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier und erdolchte alle anwesenden im Pub mit ihren Blicken.

„Es ist nur so… entwürdigend."

„Da sind Fred und George", bemerkte Alicia schon halb im Gehen. „Willst du mit uns kommen?"

Frustriert schüttelte Katie mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ich gehe zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick waren Katies beste Freundinnen auch schon verschwunden. Sie würde jetzt ihr Butterbier austrinken, sich ins Bett legen und alles einfach vergessen.

„Na, Bell?"

Katie fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Pucey, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann schleich dich nicht immer so an!"

Er grinste nur spöttisch.

„Wenn du nicht so sehr mit Trübsal blasen beschäftigt wärst, hättest du mich bemerkt."

Katie erwiderte nichts und trank lieber noch einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Ist dein Leben so deprimierend, dass du dich alleine betrinken musst", fuhr Pucey ungerührt fort, „Oder hast du einfach keine Freunde?"

Katie grunzte genervt und entschloss sich, den Trottel weiterhin zu ignorieren.

„Oder hat Prinz Charming dich versetzt?"

Unwillkürlich verzog Katie das Gesicht und wandte sich ab.

„Treffer!" Pucey freute sich diebisch.

„Verpiss dich!", fuhr Katie ihn wütend an.

„Jetzt, wo es spannend wird?" Pucey lachte. „Wer ist denn dein Angebeteter?"

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an!", rief Katie aus und erntete einige strafende Blicke von den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung.

„Nun sag schon, vielleicht gehe ich dann."

Na toll. Katie wog ihre Chancen ab, ob er dann wirklich gehen würde, und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er es bestimmt nicht tun würde.

„Oliver", nuschelte sie leise.

Warum sie es ihm verriet, wusste sie selbst nicht.

Pucey lachte amüsiert.

„Wood. Weiß der überhaupt, wie man Date buchstabiert?"

Er warf mir einen überheblichen Blick zu.

„Scheinbar nicht."

„Gehst du jetzt?", hakte Katie resignierend nach.

„Ich überlege, ob ich dich noch ein bisschen auslache", antwortete Pucey, „Aber ich glaube, das kann ich auch unterwegs machen."

Katie runzelte die Stirn.

„Unterwegs?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Ein bisschen Extratraining. Du kannst mitkommen."

Was das sein Ernst? Das war eine Falle. Wo war der Trick? Katie dachte angestrengt nach.

„Wenn du dich traust", fügte Pucey hinzu und schenkte ihr einen besonders überheblichen Blick.

Energisch stand Katie auf und warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch.

„Komm schon, Pucey, ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, wie der Slytherin ihr auf die Straße folgte. Erst als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wandte sie sich wieder zu ihrer Begleitung um.

„Kann es sein, dass dein Date dich heute auch versetzt hat?"

„Nein."

Irgendwie sah Pucey ertappt aus.

* * *

Als Adrian landete, bemerkte er mit Genugtuung, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch seine Gegnerin von oben bis unten voller Schlamm war. Sogar an ihrer Wange klebte der Dreck. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen.

„Das war's dann mit dem Styling", bemerkte er beiläufig und beobachtete amüsiert, wie sie unter all den Dreckschichten rot wurde.

Er stieg von seinem Besen und kam auf sie zu.

„Du hast übrigens Matsch im Gesicht. Genau da."

Bell rubbelte an der gezeigten Stelle herum, verteilte dadurch aber den Dreck nur noch weiter.

Gespielt genervt rollte Adrian mit den Augen.

„Nichts kannst du…", bemerkte er trocken, zog sein Taschentuch und rubbelte die Stelle sauber, noch bevor sie auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte, sich zu wehren.

Bell schenkte ihm einen äußerst merkwürdigen Blick.

„Danke", hauchte sie, dann flüchtete sie förmlich vom Spielfeld zur Gryffindorkabine.

Was war das denn? Irritiert schaute Adrian ihr ein paar Augenblicke lang hinterher, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging ebenfalls unter die Dusche. Weiber…

Adrian beeilte sich extra beim Duschen, um die Gryffindor noch abfangen zu können. Doch als er schließlich mit nassen Haaren vor der Gryffindorkabine stand, registrierte er, dass die Eile vollkommen überflüssig gewesen war. Bell schien Ewigkeiten unter der Dusche zu brauchen. Der Wind blies durch sein nasses Haar und ließ ihn frösteln. Was machte sie da so lange? Missmutig betrachtete er den Sonnenuntergang.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam Bell dann endlich aus der Kabine heraus und schien eindeutig überrascht von seiner Anwesenheit.

„Was machst du denn hier?"

Adrian rollte mit den Augen.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

Bell schien ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken.

„Wieso wartest du auf mich?"

Mit Mühe unterdrückte Adrian den Drang, sich gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Wieso fragst du so blöd? Komm jetzt, es ist kalt."

Er machte Anstalten zu gehen.

Wieder erhielt er einen merkwürdigen Blick von Bell.

„Danke."

Sie griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest.

„Bitte. Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Adrian.

„Noch nicht ganz."

Sie zog ihn ein Stück zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Jetzt können wir gehen."

Was sollte das denn jetzt? Nun war es an Adrian, die Gryffindor anzustarren und stehenzubleiben. Musste man ein solches Verhalten verstehen?

Bell dagegen kicherte nur.

„Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?"

Verwirrt blickte Adrian sich um.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass die Gespenster das Schloss verlassen."

Nun rollte Bell mit den Augen und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Muggelsprichwort."

„Achso", machte Adrian und beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen. Vielleicht hätte er doch Muggelkunde belegen sollen.

In der menschenleeren Eingangshalle stoppte Adrian und schwieg. Hier trennten sich ihre Wege. Das Quidditch mit ihr hatte ihm extrem viel Spaß gemacht, doch er würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als das zuzugeben.

„Du warst ein guter Dateersatz", bemerkte Bell, der das Schweigen scheinbar unangenehm war. „Ich habe lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt."

Adrian nickte nun doch zustimmend. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie keine Probleme zu haben, ihm so etwas zu sagen. Schade, dass er so ein Feigling war. Im Moment hatte er große Lust, das spontan zu ändern.

„Zu einem richtigen Date fehlt aber noch etwas."

Bell schien irritiert zu sein.

„Was denn?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Der Abschiedskuss."

Adrian zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sie roch so angenehm nach Pfirsich…

„Was… war das jetzt?", flüsterte Bell, als sie sich von einander gelöst hatten.

Adrian grinste nur.

„Denk' darüber nach."

Er wandte sich zur Treppe, die zum Kerker führte.

„Gute Nacht, Katie."

„Gute Nacht, Adrian", murmelte sie gerade noch hörbar.

„Warte!", rief Adrian ihr hinterher.

Sie drehte sich um.

„Vielleicht solltest du unterwegs deinen Sucher aus der Trickstufe befreien."

Schleunigst flüchtete Adrian aus der Reichweite ihres Zauberstabs.

„Pucey - ICH BRING DICH UM!"

Lachend tauchte Adrian in einen der unzähligen Geheimgänge ab.

Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, er war gespannt darauf.

* * *

_Hat es euch gefallen? Dann lasst mir bitte ein **Review** da!_


End file.
